


He's Holding Back, He's Hiding

by carereren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "Just Friends", Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carereren/pseuds/carereren
Summary: Harry and Draco are both oblivious idiots and Pansy is tired of their mutual pining.





	He's Holding Back, He's Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' - The Lion King  
> Before you read this, especially the prompter, I'm sorry if this doesn't come close to what you expected. I just realized, halfway in writing this, that you probably wanted this fic to be humorous but instead it turned out a little bit softer and a lot more serious than expected. I hope you can forgive me for that.  
> To the people who helped me in writing this, thank you so much.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Pansy has always been wired to be observant. She learned from her parents that you have to be observant in order for you to be able to see through people, to see what they’re hiding, to know their weaknesses, to watch out for their strengths because that would give you more leverage than other people. It would give you the advantage. You can use those knowledge you’ve gained from observing them for your own benefit. A card that you can use. A trick that you can pull.

So it’s not really a surprise when it was her who first noticed that something was off with Harry and Draco. (She beat Granger at that. Ha!)

It started with the clothing.

Granger isn’t really familiar enough with Draco to know the clothes he wears so Pansy can’t really blame her for not noticing something earlier.

Pansy, on the other hand, is very well acquainted with the blond’s clothes. She knows the type of clothes that Draco likes to wear by heart seeing as they’ve been stuck on the hip since they were wearing nothing but nappies.

So when Draco came down in the common room one morning wearing a periwinkle jumper that’s a little too big for him, Pansy immediately knows that something’s up.

She has known Draco all her life and she knows that all of his clothes are perfectly tailored. All of them made specifically _for him_. So it doesn’t make sense why Draco’s periwinkle jumper is barely hanging on to his shoulder. Draco _doesn’t_ wear loose clothes. He hates wearing clothes that don’t match his size.

Blaise sat down next to Pansy on the couch and she had to force her eyes away from Draco to look at Blaise.

“Is it just me, or is that not Draco’s jumper?” Blaise asked as he placed his arms around Pansy's shoulders.

“Definitely not his.”

“Is he fucking someone?”

“Do you think he’s fucking someone?” Pansy asked back.

“Maybe? I don’t know. The jumper looks kind of familiar though so maybe it’s his and we just forgot about him owning it or something.”

“Draco _never_ wears loose clothes.”

“I know.”

“It’s not his.”

"I know."

"It's rather curious, don't you think?"

Blaise sighed, “ _I know_.”

Pansy was busy squinting her eyes at the jumper, trying to recall where she’d seen it from because it’s definitely not Draco’s when someone came down from the common room like a wild centaur. There’s a flurry of movement wherein the wild centaur like person collided with Draco, bringing him down on the floor.

Pansy blinked.

The wild centaur like person is Harry. Of course it’s Harry.

Pansy blinked again, remembering Harry climbing up the stairs on a periwinkle jumper last night after dinner.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Pansy was in the common room with Granger when she told her about the jumper. Granger just looked at her blankly before saying; “I don’t think that was Harry’s. He doesn’t like sharing his clothes. Said he’s had shared clothes all his life and doesn’t feel comfortable with that anymore.”

“But what Draco wore yesterday was definitely what Harry wore the other day. I saw what I saw Granger and I may be many things but blind is not one of them.”

Granger rolled her eyes at her and went back to her book. “Think whatever you want Pansy but I’m telling you, what Draco wore wasn’t Harry’s.”

Pansy huffed and went back to her nail varnish. She’s not going to waste her time trying to convince Granger, knowing that she’s a stubborn bint just like Pansy herself.

She was slowly painting her pinky finger when the door to the common room opened with a loud bang followed by a giggling Draco and a grinning Harry.

A giggling Draco who’s wearing a maroon knitted jumper with a huge H on the front.

Pansy smirked and signaled Granger to look at where the two are trying to muffle their laughter with their heads bent together.

The look on Granger’s face made the smudge on her nails worth it as Pansy threw her head back and laughed loudly.

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Did you know that if you mixed Veritaserum and Felix Felicis and then exctracted the essence of lacewing flies by using the spell that your great grandmother made, you’d be able to make a serum that acted as both a Veristaserum and a compulsion potion. If you took it, it would make whoever you asked tell you the truth, even if they haven’t ingested any serum at all.” Draco said loudly as if Pansy cared about potions.

The weather was perfect and Draco, Granger and Pansy were sat on a blanket in the grass, meters away from the Quidditch pitch. Harry, Ginevra, Weasley, Seamus and the rest were on the pitch, playing and laughing loudly in the air, tossing the quaffle around like children.

Pansy rolled her eyes before popping a crisp on her mouth. “I don’t really care about the spell that my great grandmother made, Draco. Besides, how do you even know more about my family than me?”

“I don’t know more about your family than you do, Pans. Everyone knows about the spell that your great grandmother invented.”

“That spell is actually revolutionary. So many potions were discovered because of it.” Granger piped up, looking up from her book.

Pansy sighed before turning to look at Draco. He’s staring at the rest in the air, eyes zoomed in on Harry. Pansy tipped her head to the side before taking in Draco’s clothes.

Harry’s clothes to be exact.

“When did you start wearing Harry’s jumpers?”

Both Draco and Granger turned to look at her. Granger with a raised brow and a small secretive smile on her lips while Draco has a surprised expression on as if he thought they’d be stupid enough not to notice.

“I was in a rush this morning. I grabbed his by accident.”

Granger chuckled softly before closing her book, not without leaving a mark behind, to take a bite of her sandwich. “Did you also rush yesterday and grabbed his jumper by accident?”

Draco turned beet red.

“And the day before that?” Pansy added.

Granger smirked before adding a “And the day before that?” too.

“Oh shut your traps, the both of you. His jumpers are comfortable.” Draco said, clearly flustered, eyes refusing to meet Pansy or Granger’s.

They both share a fond look over his head, Draco being too busy cheering for Harry and desperately trying to ignore them to notice the exchange.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Pansy sat up on her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as a rambunctious laugh erupted from the common room, resonating through the top floor where Pansy’s bed sits.

 _Probably Seamus_. She thought to herself as she stood up, grabbed a jumper and pulled it on before heading down to the common room.

No one can top the Irish boy’s loudness after all. Pansy would bet all her galleons from her Gringotts vault that the only one that can silence Seamus is his Muggle born boyfriend, Dean Thomas.

Pansy from a year ago would have been horrified to hear that she has to share a dormitory with Muggle borns but so much has passed since that year and now that she’s on her eighth year, bridges have been burned and new ones have been built.

All the eighth years had to share one dormitory and Pansy remembered being so terrified of having to live with students from other houses when they probably despised Slytherins because of what happened less than a year ago. Thankfully, Granger has turned her nose up at anyone who dared to break the peace of the dormitory, even if it meant having to defend the Slytherins.

Speaking of Granger, Pansy arrived at the common room and saw her sitting on the floor with books towering around her. They almost looked like a shield, protecting her from the bitterness of the world and all that. Pansy snorted at her own thoughts before plopping herself down on the armchair. She groaned before shuffling, leaning her head into the armrest and trying to adjust herself so that she’d fit in the chair.

It was no use, the chair was too small. She preferred the couch and would have used it if it wasn’t for Harry and Draco sitting on it.

Pansy rolled her eyes as she watched them. She wouldn’t call how they’re positioned as sitting to be honest seeing as how Harry’s back is on the armrest with his legs sprawled out on the couch, Draco sitting in front of him with his back against the Gryffindor’s chest and cocooned between his legs.

They looked _cozy_.

Too cozy for two people who supposedly _weren’t_ in a relationship.

_Right._

“I don’t know about you Potter but I’m pretty sure I am the best seeker of our batch.” Draco turned his nose up in the air, right hand on Harry’s thigh beside his and his left on Harry’s arm that’s currently wrapped tightly around his waist.

 _On his bloody waist_.

“I really don’t think you’re the best, Draco. You couldn’t even win one match against me,” Harry snickered.

“Being the best seeker isn’t just about winning, Potter. Not everything is black and white."

“Of course it’s about winning. How could you call yourself a good seeker if you don’t win?”

“Are you insinuating that I’m a bad seeker?” Draco tried to sit up to turn to Harry but the Gryffindor only tightened his grip on Draco’s waist.

Harry sighed as his hand that was not wrapped around Draco cards through the blond’s hair to which the latter responds with a purr.

 _A bloody purr_. _As if he’s a cat or something_.

“I’m not saying you’re a bad seeker, baby. I’m just saying that you have to win for you to be even considered as the best seeker.”

 _Baby_. Pansy didn’t miss the way Draco’s cheeks flushed at the endearment. She would’ve called him out on it but decided not to, too amused by their conversation to interrupt it.

“I only ever lost to you because I kept getting distracted by your face.” Draco reasoned.

Pansy’s brows shot up in the same time that Harry’s did.

Harry, with a teasing grin, pressed his face against Draco’s hair. “Really? You got distracted by my face? Saw something you fancied?”

“Don’t be so haughty, Potter. What I meant was that I got distracted by your ghastly face, especially with that hideous glasses of yours.” Draco spat out, hands flailing around to gesticulate nervously.

“We all know you fancy staring at Harry’s face, Malfoy!” Seamus yelled from the other side of the common room where Weasley, Dean and the others were clustered, playing a loud game of exploding snap. Harry leaned his head on Draco’s shoulders, trying to muffle his laugh.

“Fuck you, Finnigan!” Draco retorted as he playfully grabbed Harry’s hair, obviously pretending to be annoyed by Harry laughing at him. He couldn't quite keep the smile from his face though.

“I gladly would but Dean isn’t really up for threesomes and I think Harry’s already doing that for you.”

The whole room erupted in laughter, Pansy included, as Draco tried to hide his face on Harry’s neck. Harry threw a pillow on Seamus and missed terribly, face so red from embarrassment. Pansy took note of the fact that both of them are not even denying anything.

Even Granger snorted out a laugh, staring at Draco and Harry on the couch before looking at Pansy, both of them smirking with the same thought in mind.

What changed their dynamics from two people who could barely tolerate each other to being so close that they’re practically dating, Pansy doesn’t know.

It was probably because of their shared love of quidditch. Or maybe it’s because of them being roommates. Or maybe it’s because of the seven years of eye fucking each other.

Whatever it was, Pansy couldn’t bring herself to count it as a blessing because watching them be friends when they’re obviously pining for each other is admittedly _worse_ than them barely acknowledging each other.

Granger looked at them with a calculating gaze before moving her eyes to Pansy who did nothing but raise a perfectly drawn brow at her. Granger huffed before standing from where she was sitting. She stopped in front of Pansy, slapping on her thighs to make her move her feet from where it was sprawled on the couch. Pansy doesn’t budge so Granger took hold of her shin, brought them up in the air, sat down on the couch and plopped Pansy’s legs on her thighs.

Pansy looked at her incredulously while Granger only rolled her eyes.

“So, are they dating?” Granger asked in a hushed voice, clearly trying her hardest so that they wouldn’t overhear.

It was Pansy’s turn to roll her eyes. “Don’t worry, Granger, they wouldn’t be able to hear you. They’re too wrapped up in each other.” Pansy said loudly, just to prove a point.

Granger stole a glance at them in panic but then realized that Pansy was right. They didn’t even budge. Draco with his head on Harry’s chest, eyes closed and looking peaceful while Harry just sat there, staring and whispering something in his ear like a lovesick idiot.

“But are they dating?” asked Granger.

“I don’t think so.”

“I thought so. Harry would have said something if they were.”

Pansy shrugged.

“Draco would have talked my ears off if they were.”

“But they fancy each other?” Granger asked.

“They fancy each other.” Pansy offered in a statement because she’s sure. She’s never been more sure all her life.

“So, what should we do about it?” Granger questioned while looking at her with mischief in her eyes.

Pansy smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

Pansy knows Draco better than anyone. She knows what makes him laugh, what makes him tick, and most importantly, she knows that he’s a jealous git. As a Slytherin, she is of course obligated to use that knowledge to her advantage.

Pansy cleared her throat before sitting down on the armchair beside the couch where Harry and Draco are huddled together, wrapped in their own world as they whispered softly to each other.

She cleared her throat and looked pointedly at the two but they paid her no heed, didn’t even acknowledge her existence as they continued speaking in low voices.

Well, aren’t they _comfortable_. She really doesn’t understand how they both managed to survive the Dark Lord when they’re this thick.

“So,” she started in a loud voice, catching both of their attention. Finally! “have you two come up with a winner?”

Draco furrowed his brows, “What winner?”

“To that little argument you two had about who’s the best seeker.”

“Pansy, that was three days ago.” Harry said at the exact same time Draco angrily whispered, “You were eavesdropping?!”

“Your voices weren’t exactly small when you both talked and I was there next to you, forced to look at you two being gross boyfriends.”

“We aren’t boyfriends,” Draco adamantly spluttered.

“We’re not,” Harry seconded.

“Not the point but back to my question, who’s the winner?”

Draco looked at her with narrowed eyes and Pansy stared back defiantly. “Why do you care?”

“Just because.”

“That’s not a reason.”

“Do I have to have a reason?”

“You’re being weird and dodgy.”

Pansy paused and raised her brows at him before slowly lowering her eyes at their current  
position, letting her eyes linger on the jumper that Draco’s wearing which she’s sure is Harry’s, making sure Draco caught on her stare before saying, “I’m not the one wearing Harry’s clothes.”

“They’re comfortable!” they simultaneously answered. Pansy rolled her eyes at them.

“Anyway, care to answer my question? Who won?”

Harry dropped his chin on Draco’s shoulder before answering, “We never really came up with a decision about who’s the best seeker.”

Pansy pursed her lips, looking at them both before sighing.

“Well how about who’s the best quidditch player then?”

“Definitely me.” Harry said, hiding his grin on Draco’s shoulders. Draco turned to look at him and scoffed, their faces so close they’re almost kissing. Pansy’s hand itched to just push their heads together to end this nightmare.

“You may be a bloody good seeker but you’re not the best quidditch player, Potter.”

“Says you because you’re bitter you can’t win when you’re up against _me_.”

“I’m not bitter, Potter,” Draco huffed, “I’m stating the truth. You’re simply not the best.”

“I have to agree with Draco on this one,” Pansy sank back on the sofa, internally smirking as she prepared herself for the storm. “I’ve got to give this one to Ginevra. She’s simply the best quidditch player.”

"She’s not even in our batch.” Draco pointed out.

Harry remained silent, looking thoughtful. Each passing minute with Harry being quiet, the more furrowed Draco’s brows got.

“I got to admit, if you don’t consider the fact that she’s not in our batch, I got to say Ginny’s the best.”

Draco whipped his head to look at Harry, so fast, Pansy’s afraid he’d break his neck.

Pansy smirked. _Gotcha_.

Pansy knows what Draco’s thinking. Harry would never say that someone is better than him in quidditch when it’s just them talking about it. Harry loves acting arrogant in front of Draco and Draco knows that fact.

It’s not that Harry is arrogant, far from it. In their own playful way, they have this thing where they try to best each other. When it’s him and Draco, he’s always proving himself. Painting himself in a good light, always trying to be the best, always dressed to impress. He would never settle down for second when he could claim to be the best in front of Draco. Sometimes, Pansy would wonder if there’s a chance he’s been sorted on the wrong house.

For Draco, Harry saying that Ginny is the best quidditch player is the same as Harry giving way and accepting defeat for Ginny.

“Just like that? You’re agreeing with me that Ginny is the best? What happened to you being the best seeker?” Pansy feigned shock as she tucked her legs beneath her.

“Well, I _am_ a good seeker but it's just that you really can’t deny the fact that Ginny is the best quidditch player.”

“One would think you _love_ her with the way you’re readily accepting defeat for her, Harry.” Pansy commented nonchalantly.

She took in the way Draco’s shoulders tensed.

“Well, I do.”

Pansy raised a brow, “You do?”

Harry nodded, oblivious to Draco’s sudden silence. “I do love her.”

 _You idiot_. Pansy wanted to bash Harry’s head against the wall but before she could even say or do anything, Draco suddenly scrambled to stand up, his back to Harry, face in his usual Malfoy mask that he never really wore around Harry anymore. Not until today, anyway.

“Hey, what are you--” Harry started but Draco cut him off hurriedly, mumbling something about going to the library because he left his potions book.

Harry moved to stand but Draco’s dashing through the door before he could even take a step.

Pansy watched him look at the door that Draco went through with a confused frown.

“What in Merlin’s saggy bollocks just happened?” he asked no one in particular, eyes still latched on the door.

Pansy sighed before taking Harry’s wrist when he moved to follow Draco. Harry looked back at her questioningly, eyes looking more worried and confused by the second.

Pansy shook her head.

“Give him space.”

If there’s anything that Draco needs right now, it’s the space and quiet that he needs to be able to think about the sudden jealousy he’s probably feeling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After convincing Harry that she’d talk to Draco herself and that he doesn’t need to worry, Pansy went out after the blond in the library.

Once she reached her destination, her eyes immediately sought out Draco’s blond hair and it didn’t take much, the platinum blond locks standing out. She found him on the back of the library, shoulders hunched down with his face in his hand.

 _I never should have meddled in_. Pansy berated herself before sitting down softly beside Draco.

He didn’t even flinch when she took his hand away from his face, only ducked his head further.

Silence reigned in on them. Pansy thinking of a way to broach the topic when Draco broke the silence.

“I think I’m in love with Harry.” Draco said softly, so softly that Pansy would have thought she imagined it had he not lifted his head to look at her, face distraught.

Pansy wanted to joke and say “What a surpise.” in a flat tone but thought twice because it’s probably not what Draco needed.

She sighed softly instead and held Draco’s hands tightly. “It’s okay, love.”

“It’s not okay, Pans.” Draco furiously whispered, a tear escaping from his eyes and Pansy badly wanted to choke herself for ever thinking that butting in on other people’s business was a good idea. “If he finds out, he’s going to hate me.”

She shook her head before letting go of his hands to cup his cheeks instead. “He’s not going to hate you, love.”

“You _don’t_ know that.”

“You don’t know whether he’d hate you or not either.” Pansy pulled and cradled his head on her chest. “Not until you tell him.”

She felt Draco shake his head before a sob escaped him. “No. I’m not going to tell him, Pans.”

Pansy nodded once, twice, before saying softly: “You do whatever you want, love. Just know that he’d never hate you. He's Harry.”

Draco didn’t answer and Pansy let the silence reign. Instead, she hugged Draco tighter.

_I should have minded my own business._

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s been _four days_ since he last talked to me!” Harry said loudly, uncaring about who could hear him in the common room where he’s propped in the middle of the sofa with Pansy and Granger on either side of him.

Granger frowned before pointing out, “He talked to you for a second before he went to the library to study.”

“That isn’t what I mean.” Harry rolled his eyes and huffed as if he’s tired of explaining this to them. Maybe he _was_ tired. He’d been going on and on for hours and Pansy would really prefer if she could spend her afternoon sleeping instead of listening to Harry whinge about Draco not talking to him. She's knackered.

“What do you mean then?” Pansy asked whilst yawning. She would rather kip and she wanted it _soon_.

“I mean, sure he talked to me, but only to say that he’s going to the library to study. When I told him I could go with him, he refused. He _refused_!” Harry flailed his arms around, clearly wanting to emphasize the fact that Draco refused.

It’s ridiculous how Harry’s treating it as if it’s an act of crime. Pansy would have laughed but she’s too tired to even muster up the energy to so she only rolled her eyes as Granger snorted before yawning too.

 _Good,_ Pansy thought. _I’m not the only one suffering._

“You do know that he is allowed to want some time alone right?” Granger pointed out before she propped her elbows on the armrest.

Harry frowned as if he didn’t get what Granger is trying to say, “Of course he is, ‘Mione.”

_He probably really doesn’t get it._

“Well, maybe he’s going through something and he wants some time alone for himself.” Pansy said before adding, “To think.”

“If he’s going through something, wouldn’t he tell me?”

Pansy raised a brow and stared pointedly at him. “Why would he tell you?”

“Why wouldn’t he? I’m his friend.”

“And so am I,” she rolled her eyes again, “and so is Blaise, and Theo, Granger, and Weasley. He didn’t tell us now, did he?”

“I’d hardly call him and Ron as friends.” Harry grumbled, completely missing the point once again.

“Harry,” Granger said softly and placed her hand on his shoulder. “do you love him?”

Harry looked at Granger as if she’s stupid for asking. “Of course. He’s my friend, ‘Mione,”

“He’s too thick to get what you mean, Granger. Leave it.” Pansy cut in before Granger can say anything else.

She frowned at Pansy before sighing and excused herself to go study, leaving a soft kiss on Harry’s forehead once she’s stood up from the couch.

Pansy let herself close her eyes but before she could drift off, she feels Harry’s head leaning on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes before turning to look at Harry who kept staring at the fire, face worried and confused.

Pansy felt the guilt churning on her stomach. She badly wanted to say what’s been going on with Draco but she knows that it’s not her place to say anything. She’s meddled once and look where it got them, she doesn’t really want to add fuel to the flame.

As much as she wants them happy together, they have to figure things out on their own lest she destroy their relationship even further.

“Does it bother you that much? That he’s not talking to you?” she asked softly, closing her eyes and sighing softly when Harry carded his hands through her hair.

 _It’s nice_. Neither Blaise nor Theo is this affectionate to her. Out of all the Slytherins, only Draco is _this_ affectionate.

“It does.” Harry cleared his throat before continuing, “Don’t get me wrong, I love ‘Mione and Ron with all my heart but sometimes I just feel like an outsider, you know? They’re _lovers_ , Pans. What they have would always be more than what I’ll ever have with the both of them.”

Pansy smiled and shook her head. “That’s not true though. What you have with the both of them isn’t any less that what they have for each other.”

Harry's lips tugged up before he shifted in his place, bringing Pansy with him and tucking her head on his shoulder.

“I know, but it feels that way.” he paused and iwas silent for a long while, unblinking as he stared at the fire. Pansy didn't try to interrupt him from his thoughts. “It’s different with Draco.” he added quietly before chuckling. “With him, everything feels better. Lighter. Warmer.”

Pansy lifted her head off of Harry’s shoulder and turned to stare at him. He doesn’t move, just continued staring at the fire, completely lost in his own thoughts.

“When I’m with him, I feel like I’m lighting an unextinguishable match in the middle of a storm. Unextinguishable, is that even a word?” he chuckled, “It’s as if he’s the only thing that’s constant and warm in the middle of a chaos.”

 _He’s besotted_. Pansy smiled before leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“He’d probably appreciate a bouquet or two of chocoballs or a dozen or two of chocolate cauldron.”

Harry turned to her, eyes bewildered before he smiled and stood up. Pansy frowned at him in confusion. “Where are you heading?”

“To Honeydukes.”

Pansy frowned even further. “Harry, there’s a storm. No one is allowed to go to Hogsmeade.”

Harry only smiled, kissed her on the head before darting out of the common room.

Pansy shook her head fondly, not even daring to think about what shenanigans Harry would pull off to be able to go out. She settled herself better before closing her eyes.

 _Finally, some sleep_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After an hour or two, Pansy was rudely woken from her nap by Draco throwing himself above her. She scowled as she pushed Draco off of her but the blond isn’t even budging, choosing instead to sink himself deeper on the couch.

“What’s gotten your wand in a knot?” she asked grumpily.

“Four days of not talking to Harry is _hell_. First of all, I'm not used to him not being around. Second, I’ve been waking up extra early, leaving our room at dawn so that I could avoid him.” Draco groaned as he tucked himself on Pansy’s neck. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Draco.

“Why are you avoiding him if it’s been hell for you?”

“Just because.”

“I don’t believe that’s a proper reason.”

Draco sighed before dragging himself into a sitting position, legs tucked beneath himself. “I don’t want to worsen this thing.”

Pansy followed his sitting position but instead of leaning on the back of the couch, she leaned her head on Draco’s shoulders.

“What thing?”

“You know what I mean,” Draco huffed, “Stop acting clueless.”

“Your feelings?” Pansy asked softly, hands coming up to thread through Draco’s blond locks.

He muttered a soft yes, eyes downcast as if saying it cost him a great deal of effort.

“You really shouldn’t try to stop it.” Pansy whispered before lifting her head from the comfort of Draco’s shoulders. “I’ve talked to Harry this morning and,” she paused, thinking about how bad it got when she last involved herself in their business.

“And?” Draco looked at her worriedly, unconsciously fiddling his hands.

“He’s miserable.” Pansy said, choosing to say nothing more than that.

Draco bit his lip and nodded mutely, eyes looking as if he’s blaming himself for making Harry miserable.

Before Pansy can assure him that it wasn’t his fault, Harry entered the common room looking harried, arms struggling to hold on to a bouquet of chocoballs and two basket full of chocolate cauldron.

Pansy blinked.

She’s pretty sure she said a bouquet of chocoballs _or_ a basket of chocolate cauldrons, not _and_.

Harry proceeded to march purposefully towards the couch where they’re situated, looking ridiculous with his arms full of sweets.

“Draco,” Harry said, standing in front of said boy, out of breath as if he ran all the way from Honeydukes to Hogwarts.

 _Knowing him, he probably did._ Pansy thought fondly.

“Harry what--”

“Look, I’m sorry.” Harry blurted out as he thrust the bouquet into Draco’s chest. “Whatever it is that I’ve done wrong, forgive me.”

Draco stared at him stupidly before his eyes softened. Slowly, he reached a hand up and took the bouquet before setting it aside.

Harry followed the move with his eyes, brow furrowing in confusion. “Do you not like it?”

Draco shook his head, lips turning up into a small smile. “I’d rather have a hug.”

Harry blinked before a wide smile replaced his frown. He reached down and pulled Draco into a hug so tight that Pansy heard Draco exhale a little _oomph_.

“I’ve got to tell you something though.”

Feeling as if she’s intruding into something intimate, Pansy slowly got up from the couch and moved towards the other side of the room where everyone looked at Draco and Harry's exchange with warmth in their eyes. Only Weasley had a frown on his freckled face.

“What’s going on?” Ron Weasley asked, his hand coming up to grip Pansy’s arms tightly with his jaw locked. He’s obviously narked about something.

“About what, Weasley?”

“Oh don’t give me that bollocks, Parkinson. I know something’s up with Harry. You may all think that I’m dumb but I know Harry better than anyone and I know that something’s going on with him.”

Pansy raised a brow, trying to tug her arms out of Weasley’s grip but it’s futile. “Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Weasley scoffed, his hold on Pansy’s arm tightening. “He probably doesn’t even know the problem himself. He’s Harry.” He paused as if that would explain everything. Pansy only continued to stare at him. Weasley huffed before adding: “He may not be stupid but he’s not fast either, he’s oblivious. Even _I_ have noticed that he’s completely obsessed with Malfoy.”

Pansy shuffled and turned to face Weasley fully. “You know?”

“I’m not blind, Parkinson. Everyone knows except for the two of them.”

“Do you have any problems with that? Is that why you’ve decided to ask me about it instead of Granger?”

Weasley turned red, scowled and dropped Pansy’s arm as if it burned him. “I’m not an arsehole, Parkinson. I’m going to be honest, I would prefer if it was someone else other than bloody Malfoy but Harry chose him. Unconsciously or not, he’s besotted with Malfoy and I’m not stupid enough to abandon my best friend just because of that.”

Pansy furrowed her brows and took her time staring at Weasley. He looked annoyed, pissed. She’s surprised if she’s being honest. She expected that out of them all, it would be Weasley who would have a problem with the situation. Pansy supposes everyone really doesn’t give Weasley enough credit.

“Then why ask me? Why not inquire Granger about it?”

“Because she’d act as if she knows nothing.” Weasley frowned before threading his hand through his hair. “She wouldn’t tell me anything because she would think that it’s Harry’s right to tell me himself.”

“It _is_ Harry’s right.”

“I know,” he shrugged, “but it’s not like I don’t know either.”

“What makes you think I’d tell you?” Pansy crossed her arms in challenge.

“I don’t know! Merlin's saggy tits, do girls always have to make things harder than necessary?” Weasley frustratingly said and then ran his hands through his hair again.

 _He probably does that a lot whenever he’s frustrated_. Pansy mused.

She took the time to look at him again, his shoulders in a slump, clearly at the ends of his wits if the redness of his face is anything to go by.

“Potter’s not aware but if my hunch is right, he’s about to be aware.” Pansy gave in and blurted out.

Weasley looked confused for a minute before his face clears. He nods. “Malfoy is then?”

Pansy nodded before scowling, “If any of this goes out, I’m taking your bollocks off, Weasley.”

Weasley’s eyes grew wide as he put his hands in front of him as if that would keep Pansy from taking his bollocks off. “Blimey! Calm down, will you? I’m not daft enough to do that! I may not like Malfoy but I respect his privacy. Besides, if I run my mouth, Harry would be dragged into this too.”

Pansy nodded, appeased. She’s starting to see Weasley in a new light.

“Bloody git’s so oblivious. Who in their right minds would sneak off to Honeydukes to get a _friend_ a bunch of sweets?” Weasley chuntered to himself under his breath as he walked away from Pansy. “He never went out of his way to buy _me_ sweets. _I’m_ his best mate!”

Pansy heaved a sigh of relief. It’s good to know that the people who Harry and Draco care about isn’t opposed to whatever this is they have.

There’s a shuffle from the two boys across the room as they moved to go to somewhere more private to talk.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
When Draco and Harry entered the great hall hand in hand, looking at each other as if the other hung the moon, no one said anything or even batted a lash, so used to them being sickeningly sweet towards each other despite being _just friends_.

However, when Harry pressed a soft kiss on Draco’s lips as they sat down on the eighth year table, the great hall was split into two. Some groaned while some whooped in happiness, the place broke into a kerfuffle as people passed galleons around.

Even Professor McGonagall held a hand out, smirk in place as Professor Flitwick huffed a small “Two days. Why can’t they wait for two days more?” before slapping five galleons on the other professor’s hand.

Pansy sighed as she turned to look at Weasley who looked grimly at his food as if he’s just heard that the world is ending in three days.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Ron.” Granger said, counting all of the galleons that she’d won.

“He won’t have time for us anymore!”

Granger looked at him disbelievingly before pocketing all her galleons. “We’re the ones who hasn’t been spending as much time with him.”

“I’m the one who should be moping, you know.” Pansy interjected, buttering her toast as she eyed Draco and Harry whispering to each other as if they didn’t even care that the whole school is betting on whether they’d end up together in a month or longer.

“Why should you?” Weasley eyed her, apparently placated as he piled food on his plate.

“You have Granger,” she said as if that concludes it.

When Weasley only continued to look at her as if what she said made no sense, she swallowed the food on her mouth (because unlike _some_ people, she looked at Finnigan with distate, she actually has dining etiquette).

“You won’t be lonely because you have Granger. I only have Draco and Blaise and in case it escaped your notice, Draco would now forever be preoccupied with Potter. Blaise, on the other hand,” Pansy pasued as she turned her head to look at Blaise who’s currently trying to woo Theo who looks completely unimpressed.

The bloody pillock didn't even greet her a good morning, just straight up went to Theo and ignored that the world around them existed.

Weasley blanched as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. “Zabini is gay? I thought you two had a thing! I thought the three of you had a thing!”

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him before rolling them heavenwards. “Weasley, Zabini isn’t gay. He’s pansexual. Even if he’s a wee bit attracted to me, we wouldn’t work. Especially me and Draco, we would _never_ work, much less the three of us.”

“Why not though? I’ve always thought that if Harry wasn’t gay, the three of us could have worked.” As soon as those words came out of Weasley’s mouth, Granger smacked him with a book.

“Stop assuming other people’s sexuality, Ronald.” Granger spat out before looking down at her color coded schedule. “For all we know, Harry could be bi.”

“Now I’m just confused.” Weasley grumbled under his breath before looking at Granger earnestly, “Could you lend me a book that explains the different sexualities?”

Granger looked up from her schedule with a fond smile playing on her lips. Pansy feels her lips tug a little too. Maybe Weasley wasn’t that much of a git after all.

She glanced at Harry and Draco who both had matching idiotic grins on their faces. It’s like nothing changed at all, both still all over each other as if they’d die without holding one another. Warmth immediately spread inside her as she watched Draco butter Harry’s toast in the way he likes it.

 _Idiots_. She thought fondly, wondering when would she ever find something like that.

With a heaviness of longing in her chest, she turned on her seat to look at the Gryffindor’s table and caught the eyes of a certain redhead who smiled at her, freckled face bright and _so_ full of life.

Pansy prayed to Merlin that her new assessment of Weasley wasn’t wrong, that he wasn’t a ponce after all, especially if she’s planning on going after his only sister, Ginevra Weasley.


End file.
